The Stith Saga- Total Compendium pts 1-7
by Stith
Summary: The whole story so far of Stith's life after the Titan adventure. If you've already read these parts, then read my special thanks at the end of the section. Please r+r BTW, I AM NOT WOLFMOTHER! LOL


**_The Stith Saga_**

**_Stith meets Tyrowe_**

_DISCLAIMER: The Titan AE universe is not owned by me, so don't try and sue me, I'm poor anyway. This is 'The Stith Saga' compendium of pts 1-7. Please review. Enjoy!_

Stith woke up in her room. She let out a low growl, signifying that she didn't wanna get up yet. But it was too late for that. She checked her Chrono-Clock. "7:30pm? Jeez…." Stith said to herself, she'd been sleeping for well over 48 hours.Stith got up and rubbed her head, then stretched. She put on some clothing, then went out of her room. Stith stayed with Akima and Cale, mainly cause she was such good friends with Akima. She

could have gone back to Solbrecht, but she preferred New Earth (or Bob, as Cale so colorfully suggested) than her home planet. Stith went downstairs and went into the living room. She quietly poked her head through the door, Akima and Cale were smooching again. Stith had always been secretly jealous of their relationship, mainly cause she could never get one of her own. "Ahem." She coughed out, Akima and Cale

immediately jumped out of the kiss. "Oh, uh hi Stith!" Akima said nervously, Stith nodded slightly. "I'm going out, any of you wanna come?" Stith asked, Akima looked at Cale, who was giving her a sort of stern look "Um, nah…maybe tomorrow?" Akima said, Cale's face reverted back to a smile. "Whatever, see ya." Stith said bluntly, then left. "Just because you helped create a planet doesn't make you all high and mighty." Stith quietly said to herself. Stith **[**left the house and walked down the streets of the city of New New York (All the cities had New at the beginning of them). "Crap, I forgot to ask Gune….oh well," she thought **,**"probably would have just said he was inventing a new whirlamagig or whatever". 

Stith walked into a bar, her second best place to hang out at besides a gun range. It looked like a typical bar, tables with humans and different kinds of aliens, she only noticed one other Mantrin though. Some bar games to play, like hyper pool, a variation of the Old Earth pool table. Stith sat at the bar and ordered a drink, "They must not get a lot of Mantrins here." Stith thought. Her long legs could barely fit under the bar as she ordered a beer. The Mantrin she noticed before sat beside her. "A beer please." He said to the barkeep, he turned to Stith "Oh, hi. I was about to leave after this drink, didn't think I'd meet another one of my kind here." He said, Stith looked at him for a second. "Yeah, I know how you feel." She said, then grabbing her beer and drank half of it. "I'm Tyrowe, nice to make your acquaintance." He said, extending his hand. Stith left his hand hanging in the air "Likewise." She said to him, Stith didn't trust strangers very well. "That's some heat your packin' there, ms.?" Tyrowe said, indicating the gun strapped to her thigh "Thanks. And it's Stith. Don't forget it." She said, she finished her beer and ordered another "Celebrating?" Tyrowe asked "No, just drinking my problems away." Stith said "And what may that be?" he asked. Just then, four drunk looking humans came up to Stith "Heeeey! We don't want your kind stinkin' up our bar, git the fuck out!" One said, they all agreed, she turned around "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing in this bar! So I suggest you sit your asses down before I knock your asses down!" Stith said, getting up and staring into the face of the human that insulted her. The crowd in the bar now focused on the group "Looks like we're gonna have to teach this long legged freak some respect!" The human said. One thing you never do is insult Stith about her

legs, big no-no. "You son of a bitch!" Stith reached back and swung at the humans face, landing in the middle of his face shattering his nose. He went down hard, the other human tried to hit Stith with a left hook, but Tyrowe grabbed his fist and twisted it around his back. Then Tyrowe snapped the bone in the humans arm, causing extreme pain. He fell quickly. One human rushed Tyrowe in a tackling position, then Stith elbowed him in the back as he was running by, causing him to stumble over and fall. A shot rang out, Stith was shot in the shoulder by the last human with the group. The people in the bar witnessing the fight began to scatter out of the bar. She whipped around, drawing her gun and fired, blowing a hole through the leg of the human assailant. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his leg on the ground, blood flowing freely. Stith went up to him and shoved her gun in the man's mouth "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A LONG LEGGED FREAK LIKE ME CAN DO!!" She yelled. Tyrowe came up from behind Stith and pulled the gun out "No Stith, I can't let you do this!" he said "But he shot me!" "Killing him is not an eye for an eye! He'll probably never be able to walk again, leave him be!" He said. Stith looked deep within his eyes, they showed compassion, a quality Stith wasn't too familiar with. She holstered her weapon "Fine. You owe me." She said "I owe you a trip to the

hospital." He said, referring to Stith's injured shoulder. "It's just a flesh wound!" She barked, Tyrowe laughed "A hole through your shoulder is not a flesh wound, it's serious." Stith raised an eyebrow "Why do you care so much about me?" Tyrowe stopped to think for a second "I don't wanna see a lovely lady like yourself bleed to death." He stated. Stith grabbed her injured shoulder and looked at his eyes, they were a beautiful

shade of blue. "……..Fine, I'll go." She said in slight pain, she hated hospitals. She could never stand the med bay on the Valkyrie, much less a hospital. 

They took a hover taxi towards the hospital, upon arrival, they check into the E.R. After a little waiting, the doctors got her in and stitched the wound up, then using a regeneration tool, healing the scar. After about an hour, Stith and Tyrowe left. "So, do you work?" Tyrowe inquired, "Well, yeah I do, I own my own little gun store." Stith answered, she was getting the feeling that Tyrowe was hitting on her. "Really? Maybe I'll drop by sometime." He excitedly said "By the way, where are we going?" he asked "I dunno, my place I guess. Don't get any wild ideas, buster. Just because we're going there, doesn't mean I like you." Stith warned "What? You don't like me?" he asked, sorta sad like "No, I don't mean I don't like you, I just don't 'like you'like you." She restated, Tyrowe nodded.

The two arrived at the house where Stith lived. They stopped on the doorstep. "Well, thanks Tyrowe for helping me out." She said. Tyrowe nodded, "Hey, don't worry, it was fun anyway." Stith raised her eyebrow "You mean the fact that I got shot?" Tyrowe's eyes widened "Nonononono! I don't mean that!" Stith kept a stern look, but was smiling inside. She loved it when she made others nervous. Stith began to open the

door, Tyrowe stopped her "Don't I get a good night kiss?" He asked, Stith smiled "Sure Tyrowe, why not?" Tyrowe closed his eyes, Stith reached back and smacked him, causing him to stumble slightly "Oww! What was that for!" "I told you I don't 'like you' like you! This was not a date." Tyrowe looked at her "Sorry. I really am. Hey, uh, you want my number?" he asked "What!?" Stith said, shocked that he actually said that

after such a hit. "You want my number? It'll be nice to know that I have more friends here then I did on Solbrecht." Tyrowe replied, Stith eyes widened "You were on Solbrecht?" "Yeah, why?" "That's where I was born." Tyrowe silently laughed at the fact she thought she was 'born' there. "Hey, I was born there too, looks like we have more in common than we thought." He lied. Stith believed him "Yeah, I'll take your number." They swapped vid-phone numbers. "Well, I'll see ya around Stith!" he said as he began to leave. Stith waved good-bye and entered the house. "You guys, I'm back!" she said, she looked in the living room. No one was there. Then she snuck up to their bedroom, there they were, cuddled together, sleeping. Stith sneered then left for her own room. It was about 12:34pm on her Chrono Clock. Stith sat and stared at the number she was given. "Well, he seemed nice. But he annoys me with his constant questions. Should I give him a call?" she asked herself "I should, no, maybe not. He'll probably interpret that as a sign that I….*gulp*…love him. Stith! Get a grip of yourself! You're Stith for crying out loud. You can't love." Stith put the number on a desk she had. "Besides, you've only met him once, you don't know what he's like." Stith laid in bed "*sigh* but he is cute….Ack! What am I saying! Just because he has big…..luscious.…blue eyes,

No! Damn you, Stith! You cannot be in love with that….mantrin….n,no!" Stith put her head in the pillow of the bed. "I bet if I go to sleep, I'll forget any special feelings I have for him, and we'll just be friends, right?" Stith turned the lights off and went to bed.

Stith woke up the next morning, disorientated. She'd been up half the night, thinking about Tyrowe. She walked out into the kitchen, Cale and Akima were already enjoying breakfast. "Hey Stith!" Akima said "Hi."Stith tiredly said. She grabbed a plate of pancakes (or whatever those humans called them) at sat down with them. "Stith, you looked tired, what's up?" Cale piped up "I'm not tired!" Stith said, trying to wake up "Well, what did you do last night?" Akima asked "I went to a bar." Stith answered, she began eating "Well?" Akima said "Well what! Nothing happened, I got some drinks, and I left! End of story!" Stith blurted out, trying to get out of the corner Akima and Cale backed her into. She ate a little faster "Jeez, sorry." Akima said embarrassingly. Stith finished her breakfast and left the kitchen, Akima followed quickly. "Stith, what's up,

your tense. And when your tense, I get scared. What's wrong?" Akima asked, trying to keep up the pace "Nothing Akima, I just had a few drinks." Stith answered "Then why are you so tense? Something happened, I know it, what happened?" Akima asked again, Stith growled "Aw, damn it Akima!…….Fine, I met a guy at the bar, you happy?" Akima smiled "Awww, that's so cute! You like him?" Stith acted like she was shocked

"No, God no! Why would you ever think that! Jeez." She said. Akima put her hand on her shoulder "Come on, tell me the truth, do you?" Stith growled again "Akima, how many times do I have to tell you? No! I have no special feelings for Tyrowe!" Stith said, accidentally blurting out his name "Shit." She said in her head "Tyrowe, huh? What does he look like?" Akima asked, Stith turned around "Well, he had blue eyes, powerful legs, long tail, he was from my home planet…" Akima lit up "You do like him!" she said "Akima! Shut up! I do not!" Stith said, trying to defend herself "Then why did you go into so much detail?" Akima replied, Stith was stuck in a corner again "Grrrrrrrr……alright, I sorta like him, But not in a serious way!" she said, Akima smiled "Now we're getting somewhere." She commented. "Well, how was your first date?" she

added "Akima!" Stith looked at her watch, 7:50am was the time "We'll chat about this later, right now I gotta store to open." She said "Stith, you don't have to be there for an hour." Akima added. "Uh, well since I took the last few days off, maybe I need to fix up the shop, gotta go, bye!" Stith said really fast, then went up to her room. "Stith, what am I gonna do with you?" Akima said to herself "Cale, Where'd you go!" 

Stith got the keys for the shop and left the house. She had to walk a couple of blocks to the store. She arrived at Stith's Guns and Hardware, Akima was right, the store didn't open for another hour but Stith didn't care. She took care of that shop like a child, barely taking any days off. Akima finally conned her into taking a break a few days ago, in which she enjoyed an extensive sleep. Stith unlocked the door and went inside, then locked the door again. Stith deactivated several alarms, each which she had a different code to that she'd memorized. Stith grabbed a magazine of the rack and began reading. An hour later, there was a knock on the door, she forgot to unlock the stupid door again. Stith unlocked the door "I'm so sorry about th…" shesaid, Tyrowe was standing there "Hi there." He said "So, come to visit?" 

"Yep."

"Well, come in, I guess." Stith said, She went inside as Tyrowe walked in. "Nice collection you have here. "He said, there were various guns on the walls and counters, ranging from pistols to heavy weapons. "Thanks, I try to take pride in keeping up to date on the latest weaponry." Stith said as she went behind the counter, which had the ammo for the guns behind her. "Looking at the goods or are you gonna buy?" Stith asked, Tyrowe's eyes went up and down Stith's body "Just looking." He said, Stith blushed. Tyrowe formulized a plan. "Hey, uh, what's that gun down there?" He asked, pointing to a silver pistol. He looked down at the case, Stith joined him "Well, that's a Zion .45 caliber laser pistol with auto reload and a .5 second down…time…" Stith said.Tyrowe was looking at her "What is it Ty..." Tyrowe placed his hands on Stith's head and pulled her over gently, connecting their mouths together, they kissed. Stith was shocked, she'd figure she was gonna be the one doing this, then she relaxed. The door opened, a Vusstrian walked in "Where can I get that short of service at?" he asked as he entered, the two Mantrins froze. Stith was throughly embarrassed, Tyrowe was slightly less embarrassed than Stith was. They broke the kiss. "Uh, can I, c-can I help you with anything m'aam.. sir! sir!" She said. She felt like dying right there.

After helping the Vusstrian with his weapon needs, she went back to Tyrowe, who was looking at a magazine "What the hell was that?" She asked "Was What?" he said, acting confused "That kiss, why did you do that? I told you that this wasn't a serious relationship. You're lucky I didn't take you down right then and there!" Stith scorned Tyrowe "You seemed to enjoy it." He retorted "What! I'd never! How dare you!" Stith yelledback, Tyrowe smiled "You did. You loved it." 

"Shut up, Tyrowe!"

"Did you cherish it?"

"Damn it, Shut up!"

Tyrowe laughed. "Yeah, you know you liked it." Stith looked down at the floor, she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to hit him either. She decided switch control of the situation. She grabbed Tyrowe by his hips and shoved him close to her "Stith, what are…." He said before Stith and Tyrowe went mouth to mouth again. After about two minutes of kissing, they broke, Tyrowe looked drained. "Whoa.." He muttered "Don't

be saying that until AFTER I get off of work." She said with a smirk, Tyrowe smiled "I'll be off in four hours, but right now you gotta go." Stith said, showing Tyrowe the door "Uh….ok." he said, then he left. Stith smiled, something she rarely does, she was smitten with love. Tyrowe could feel it too. 

**_Bad Blood_**

Stith and Tyrowe walked to her house. They stepped in, "Hello??" Stith shouted inside the house. "Anyone home?" She shouted again. No one answered, perfect. Stith and Tyrowe strolled in. Stith locked the door to insure no invasion of their privacy. The couple went to Stith's room. Tyrowe's mouth slightly opened as he saw numerous guns lined the south wall. She had a big bed with pictures of her, Akima and Cale, and several others lining the wall besides it. A desk sat in the corner of a wall, along with a bookcase holding various instructional books and learning aids. Tyrowe sat on the bed "So this is your room? Very intimidating" He commented. "Yeah, well, I think the guns perfectly accent the wall," She replied, "but then again, I think guns accent everything." Tyrowe

slightly laughed. He looked at the pictures, he pointed to one of her and Akima "Who's this human?" he asked "That's Akima, she also lives here. We've been friends for a long time." She replied, she sat next to Tyrowe. "She helped me more times than I can remember, Akima is in my good side book I guess." Tyrowe turned his head towards Stith "And which book of your would I be in?" Stith thought about it for a

second "Probably the one that's titled 'Annoying, sly, and crafty Mantrins', " She said. Tyrowe looked down "Shot down…" he thought to himself. Stith lifted his head with her hand and aimed it towards her face "But

you'd most likely be in the "Things I love" section." Stith told him and Tyrowe smiled. Stith reached in for a kiss and received it. They remained in that moment for a while before they took it to the next level.

Stith woke up the next morning, alongside Tyrowe in her bed.She petted his docile head, then got up. She stretched out, then put her clothes back on and left the room. She went to the kitchen, Cale and Akima were already enjoying breakfast. "Hi Stith." They said, nearly simultaneously. Stith slightly waved back. She made a bowl of cereal (as humans refer to it). Stith sat down and began eating "How was work yesterday?" Akima asked "Very interesting." She replied back. Akima nodded, she proceeded to tell Stith all about her day. Mid way into the story, she stopped. Akima looked over Stith's shoulders "What is it Akima?"

Stith asked, as a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders. She instantaneously knew what Akima was talking about. "Morning Stith!" Tyrowe said, milk dripped out of Stith's mouth from the food that still remained in her mouth when she froze.Stith forgot to tell him not to come downstairs. "Uh, Stith, who's your friend?" Cale asked, slightly scared. Stith gulped down the food in her mouth, not bothering to chew "Well, uh, this is Tyrowe." Stith said, Tyrowe looked at Akima "You must be Akima, pleasure to meet

you." He said, extending his hand towards her. Akima welcomed it with a smile and shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you Tyrowe." Akima replied, then Tyrowe shifted his focus towards Cale. "And you're?" Ty asked, extending his hand towards him, Cale shook it "Cale, Cale Tucker." He said. Akima looked at Stith, who looked slightly embarrassed "Good choice." She whispered towards the Mantrin and giving her a thumbs up, Stith shook her head "How did you get in here?" Cale asked "Well, Stith let me up and showed me her room. Then we had…" "Shut Up!" Stith interrupted, he almost told them about their romantic night. Tyrowe smiled,he loved it when she acted like that. "Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later Stith." He said, and kissed her on the cheek, making Stith slightly blush "Oh, God, I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Akima." Stith

said to herself. As soon as he left, Akima exploded "You guys do like each other! Are you guys planning on anything? Did you ever kiss?" Stith stood up "Akima! Damn it, stop asking me these questions!" she said, she left the kitchen, but Akima followed. "Heh. That Akima is always wanting to be in the know." Cale said to himself. 

*2 months passed and Stith was noticing changes within her body. Such as the throwing up in the morning, and different dietary habits she'd developed. She went to a doctor, while Tyrowe took care of the shop….*

"Well, Stith." The doctor said, coming into the room. Stith was sitting on a table. As much as she hated the hospitals, she felt that she needed to go. Akima forced her to anyway, since she was quite worried about her condition. "Well what? Don't keep me waiting!" Stith said, the doctor backed up "Easy, easy. It's nothing bad

at all. Let me be the first to say congratulations." He said. Stith looked confused "What's do you mean by that?" she asked "You're pregnant." He answered. Stith's jaw dropped "What! You're kidding!" she said happily, then got up and hugged the doctor. He let out a big 'oomph!' as she hugged. She let go "Do you know who the father is?" he asked, Stith nodded "Good, well, you need to make another appointment with me to help you out through the process of pregnancy and other things to go over, go set an appointment and I'll see you then." He said. Stith walked out and set an appointment with the secretary. She left and headed for her shop. 

Tyrowe was reading a magazine when Stith walked in. "Hey there." He said "Hi." replied Stith, she had a smirk on her face. "What's up?" Tyrowe asked in a concerned manner. Stith wrapped her arms around Ty, she gave him a soft kiss. "I'm pregnant." She said. Tyrowe knew she was, how can you go four times in one

night and not be pregnant. He was glad, he wanted her to be pregnant. He pretended to be excited. "Oh Stith! That's great, haha!" Tyrowe shouted in excitement "How long?" Stith held up four fingers "Four more months." He kissed her "Do you want me to help you with the store?" She looked at him "Why do you want a job here?" Tyrowe shrugged "I guess I should help you with the store due to your condition." Stith broke the hug and put her hands on her hips "What do you mean by that? You think I'm weak?" she said "Nonono! I just mean that you shouldn't….. push…yourlimitations, it might….well…hurt the baby." He said. Stith smirked"Sure, you've got a job. You start right now, go clean up the inventory room in the back."She said, Tyrowe

smiled "You got it." He said, then went into the back to clean up the room. 

Stith stayed at the counter. After a few minutes, a Mantrin walked in wearing a black trench coat and casual clothing. He had green eyes and a scar across his right cheek. He walked right over to Stith. "Stith, you don't know me, but I know you. Your life is in great danger, you must come with me!" he said, voice was slightly high pitched, he was a couple of inches shorter than Stith "What? Who are you?" she asked, the Mantrin shook her head "I cannot right now, we must leave immediately." He replied, the Mantrin looked a little paranoid. Stith reached for her pistol "Look buddy, I'm not leaving until I know why you want me!" she yelled. Tyrowe came out from the back room, "Hey, uh what do you want me to do with the…." Tyrowe's

eyes saw the Mantrin, the Mantrin in the trench coat saw Tyrowe, the Mantrin jumped. "Noa!" Tyrowe angrily yelled "Tyrowe! Damn it!" Noa yelled back. They both drew their guns and fired, but they both missed. Noa's shot whizzed past Tyrowe right ear, hitting the wall and burning a hole through it. Tyrowe's shot shattered the glass window to the left of Noa, causing him to jump a little. Noa ran for cover, while Tyrowe ducked

under the counter, Stith was also there and she had her weapon drawn. "What the hell's going on Tyrowe!" she yelled "Not now, Stith!" he replied as he got up and fired a couple more shots, missing a running Noa who dived behind a concrete post. He got up and kept his body behind the post "You bastard! I should have known you had already gotten to her!" He shouted as he fired a shot towards Tyrowe's area, missing. Ty looked at Stith, he realized his cover might be blown, "What the hell are you talking about, Noa?! I love

her!" He shouted "Yeah, just like you loved Reya before she killed herself, you sadistic bastard!" Noa hissed and fired more shots, missing "What is he talking about Tyrowe!?" Stith asked, utterly confused "I don't know, he's a little crazy!" Ty shouted, then fired at the post. Noa reloaded, "You're not gonna get away like you did the last time! I will avenge her!" Stith stood up "Enough! Hold your fire! We mean you no harm!" Noa shook his head "No! I must kill him!" Noa walked out from his protection and fired at Tyrowe's cover, Tyrowe rose up and fired, one shot headed straight for Noa's head, Noa put his hands in front of him. The laser bolt dissipated in front of him, and around an invisible circle. Tyrowe huffed "Using your abilities I see, nice move." Tyrowe said. Stith got back up from the ground "Leave my store now! Before I kill you!" Stith hissed at Noa "You won't get away with this, Tyrowe," He said, a little winded from using his power "I said

OUT!" Stith said, aiming her gun at Noa "….Fine. I'm gone, you won't get away with this Tyrowe." He said as he walked towards the door, Tyrowe still acted like he didn't know a damn thing "Whatever, You get near my Stith, and I'll kill you!" he said as his parting shot as Noa left. Stith backed away from Tyrowe "What was that man talking about? Who's Reya?" Stith asked "That, was Noa. He's had it in for me ever since he

blamed me for the death of his friend, Reya. I've tried to tell him it wasn't me, but he never listens." Tyrowe lied. Stith was still unsure "Why is he after me?" she asked, Tyrowe shrugged. Stith looked at the store, it was badly damaged "Damn it! My store." Stith said, Tyrowe put his hands on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." He said, taking the blame "Damn right you are! Ugh, I'm leaving, lock up when you're done

cleaning up this mess." She said, handing him the keys. Tyrowe looked down. Stith left. 

She walked down the street "Who was this Noa ? What did he want with me?" she thought as she went walking down the streets. She passed a street corner, where Noa lay in wait. He jumped her, putting a cloth soaked with ether into her face while putting her into a chokehold, she elbowed Noa in the chest repeatedly, with no success in breaking the hold "I'm sorry Stith, but you have to believe me, and this is the only way!" Stith began to slowly succumb to unconsciousness, then she went limp, signifying she was out.

Noa put Stith over his shoulder "I'm sorry Stith."………

**_Noa's Hatred _**__

Stith's eyelids slowly batted open, she'd been out for a while. She stared up at the white ceiling, then looked around. She was in a hospital. "So, you're finally awake?" Noa said, sitting in a chair across the room, he got up and walked towards Stith "Are you okay?" Stith groaned "No, since you knocked me out, you son of a bitch." Noa's face kept it's serious look "I had to do that, it was the only way I could get to talk to you. And to get you away from Tyrowe." He said, Stith sat up "Well, if you wanted me so badly, why am I in a hospital?" she asked "It's not everyday you see a Mantrin carrying another unconscious Mantrin in the streets of a human city. Besides, it's more of a safety factor, Tyrowe will be more unlikely to find you here." He replied, Noa walked around Stith's bed and looked out the window "So you think you're safe just because we're in a hospital? You forgetting one thing." She said, silently getting up "And what may that be?" Noa asked "Me!" Stith had sneaked over to Noa, she threw a punch. It never connected, her hand froze in mid air, she tried to move it but it felt like it was being held by some unseen force. Noa turned around "I do not fear you Stith, but rather fear for you." He said, Stith's hand suddenly was able to move, she felt her hand "How dare you tell me I'm not fearsome! Who do you think you are!?" She yelled, she was still woozy "Stith, calm down." He said, still keeping his calm "How can I!? You abducted me, you claim my lover is a psychopath and you shot up my store!" she yelled, Noa shook his head "I'm sorry about your store, but your 'lover' is a psychopath." He said, Stith sat down "You have no proof." Noa looked at her "I seen it with my own eyes, that's proof enough."

Tyrowe left the store, he didn't fix the shop at all. He pulled a device from his pant pocket, on the monitor showed a red blip in the north west direction "Going home, eh?" Tyrowe said to himself, then went towards the location.

Stith shook her head "What did he do to make you go after him?" she asked, Noa sat on the bed, alongside Stith. "Reya was my best friend. Her and I were close, ever since we were created." He said, Stith's attention turned up "Created? You mean born, right?" she said "No, we were created. We were a project created by the Drej, 4 of us all together. Tyrowe, Reya, and me were spawned from a Mantrin codenamed 'Mother'." Stith's eyes widened, she had heard lore about this Mantrin before. "Once we finally escaped from the Drej's clutch, Tyrowe had extreme prejudice towards them, making him filled with a taste for revenge. Tyrowe and Reya got together, and she got pregnant. Two children, male and a female, were inside of her. She began to act suspicious of Tyrowe, she noticed he was following her every moves, kept track of her almost constantly. She told me about it and I became concerned, so I confronted him about it. He didn't tell me anything and thought I was crazy, we never saw on the same level ever since. One day, she found out his plan, she was so distraught that she couldn't bear to even tell me, later that day she ended her life, taking her children's lifes as well before they even had one. Now you know why I'm after him, I have to get revenge for Reya, for my lo….friend." Noa said, telling his tale.

Stith looked down "I'm sorry for your loss. But who was the 4th Mantrin created? You never told me about him or her." Stith asked, Noa looked at her "She was captured by the Drej. We later freed her, but she had no recollection of us and went her own way, She was…" Noa was interrupted by the yelling of a doctor outside the room "Sir, you can't go in there! Sir!" he yelled. Noa got up and checked the situation, his eyes widened as he saw Tyrowe walk towards the room. "Shit!" he yelled as he closed the door "What is it?" Noa went over towards the bed "It's Tyrowe, he followed us!" Noa said, Stith got up and Noa pushed the bed to the door. He opened the window "Quick, get on the ledge and jump!" he yelled as he pointed towards the opened window "Are you fucking crazy!?! I don't wanna commit suicide!" Stith said, Tyrowe tried to open the door to no success. "Do not question me right now, just jump! I'll catch you!" he said, Stith walked over to the window "Wait a minute, how are you gonna catch me when you're up he…" before Stith could finish, Noa pushed her out the window "OH SHIT!" Stith screamed as she fell down to the ground, then came to a sudden stop, a few mere inches from the ground. Noa applied all his power to stopping Stith's descent to the ground. Stith suddenly hit the ground, with little force. She got up and looked out the window she was just thrown out of "What the fuck was that!?" She said to herself. Noa leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Tyrowe blasted the door open "Where's Stith!" he yelled "You're never gonna get her!" Noa yelled, then he made a break for the window. Tyrowe aimed his pistol and fired, missing twice and hitting him in the shoulder with his last shot, Noa stumbled and ran out the window awkwardly. "Oh shit, he didn't just do that!!" Stith said to herself, then ran towards where she thought he was gonna land and extended her arms to catch him, she braced for an extreme impact. She waited, then she opened her tightly closed eyes, Noa was hovering very close to Stith's arms. "Whoa." She said, Noa let himself go and landed in Stith's arms. "Thank you." He said, he breathed like he held his breath for about 10 minutes. Stith set him on his feet, he nearly collapsed until Stith caught him again "Whatever you did, it drained the living hell out of you!" she said to Noa "Psychokinesis take a lot out of me." He revealed "What the hell is that?" Stith asked "I'll tell you later, we need to get out of here now." Noa said, pointing to the window he came out of with his good arm, Tyrowe was looking down at them from there. "He can do it too, we better get going." Noa said, Stith nodded and set him down. She went out into the street, gun drawn, and walked in front of a Van. The human shouted "Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Stith aimed the gun at him "I'm taking your damn car! Get out!" she yelled, the human obliged by putting his hands in the air and running out. She loaded Noa into the back, he held his injured shoulder in pain. Stith set the driver's seat as far back as she could, then slipped in. Her legs touched the steering wheel "Damn human technology." She cursed as she looked around for a way to start the van. She looked out the window, Tyrowe exited the hospital "Shit!" she said as her foot pressed the gas pedal, the van sped forward "Whoa, whoa!" Stith said as she steered the car like a maniac around other cars, sometimes going into oncoming traffic "I'm not used to this shit! I'm not used to this shit!" She cursed at herself as she drove.

Tyrowe saw them speed away, he fired several shots at the van, but only hitting other cars or missing altogether. "Damn you, Noa." Tyrowe swore, he took the device from his pant pocket and watched the red blip go further and further away from his location "Don't worry Stith, I'll find you. I always do."

Noa looked at Stith "Slow down Stith! You're gonna get us into a wreck!" he yelled "I don't know how!" she responded, avoiding more cars "Take your foot off the gas!" he replied, she looked down at her foot for a quick second, then back up to the road "Oh, ok." She released the pedal. The car came to a rolling stop. Noa looked at her "You've never drove a car before, have you?" Stith blew up "I don't know how to drive these damn things! I'm a weapons expert, not a fucking race car driver!" she yelled "Okay, okay! Sorry." He said, Stith got out and opened the van's back doors "What are you doing?" he asked, Stith answered by picking him up and carrying him off the road, leaving the van in the middle of traffic and causing many angry motorists to honk and yell. Stith took him to the house and set Noa onto the kitchen table. She grabbed some bandages from the bathroom and came back to Noa. "Take off your shirt." She said, Noa took his trench coat off and lifted his shirt above his head, revealing his injured shoulder, blood flowing freely. "This'll hurt a little." Stith told him, she began wrapping the bandages around the wound, looping under his armpit and over his shoulder. Noa winced in pain, Stith looked at Noa "How did you do that?" she asked "Do what?" "You know, the hovering thing, what was that?" Noa winced in pain again "You mean the psychokinesis? Tyrowe, Reya, and I were both born with it, we inherited it from 'Mother' , we just never realized it until we awakened." He explained "Awaked? What's that?" she asked "Awakening is the process we go through to realize your psychic powers. Tyrowe and I went through it, Reya never lived to. I never remembered what happens, you go into a coma like state is as much as I know." He explained "I've heard folk lore of 'Mother' going through it, she supposedly destroyed an entire city without even knowing it. But then again, it's just a fairy tale." He said, then Stith stopped wrapping the bandages. She cut the end off and put tape on it so it would hold. "There, done." She said "Thanks." He replied "How do you compare to Tyrowe?" she asked, Noa looked at the ground "Ty's abilities are great, he's very skilled with his powers. I've never been able to beat him one-on-one, I've barely escaped death everytime. He is very formidable." He told her, Stith looked down at the floor "What are we gonna do now? We can't keep on running from him like this." Stith asked, hinting a little confusion "I don't know. It'll probably be a good idea to leave the planet." He suggested "Never! I'll never leave my friends behind!" Stith shouted, she didn't like the idea of leaving Akima here with Tyrowe. "I don't know what else to do besides that. I cannot face him alone." He said "I still don't know why he wants to kill me." She said "He doesn't, he wants to kill me and keep me from telling you the truth. He wants you just like he wanted Reya. Unfortunately, I don't know what that is." He said, Stith looked at him intently, almost with a glimpse of care in her eyes. She looked down "Before we were interrupted, who was that fourth Mantrin that was created who you were gonna mention? Is he/she still alive? Maybe he/she can help." Stith looked back up at him, Noa froze. "Yes, she's very alive." He looked at Stith, his eyes were looking deep into Stith. Then said something that would change her life forever, "She's You."……….

**_Impossible Odds _**

Stith was horrified. She was being told that she was created from the thing she had the most contempt for, the Drej. Stith immediately went into denial "No! I can't, you must have me mistaken for someone else Noa, it's not me!" she shouted, breaking a heavy silence. "No Stith, you are that fourth Mantrin." Noa responded "No! I have parents! Their names are Derrick and Selena!" Stith said, when she announced her 'parents' names, Noa said their names along with her "How did you know?" she asked "That's what the Drej implanted in your memory, they hacked your mind, then placed false memories inside to keep you from knowing the truth, to keep you at bay. Apparently it worked." He said, Stith sat down thinking about what Noa was telling her "Everything I ever believed in…..is a lie?" She asked, Noa nodded. She could feel tears coming, but she suppressed them the only way she knew how, anger "YOU HAVE NO PROOF! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS!?" Stith yelled "I thought you had a right to know the truth." He replied "I could have lived my life without knowing that and end up just fine! You've ruined my life!" Stith shouted, tears began rolling down her cheek, Noa got off the table and walked over towards Stith "Keep away from me!" she shouted, Noa bent down and wiped her tears off. "Don't touch me!" Stith yelled "Look Stith, I'm in the same barrel as you. I've walked down that road before and I know how it feels, don't let your rage consume you, or else they've already done their job." Noa said. Stith put her face in her hands "Stith, I'm sorry. You needed to know before it was too late." Stith raised her head up, Noa reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a disk in a case "Take this, if you ever need answers, use the information inside this disk." He handed it to Stith, who took it and placed it in her pocket. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, she wiped away her tears. Just then, the door was being pounded on. Then it broke down, "Tyrowe!" Stith yelled as he burst through "How did you find us?!" Stith asked "You're bugged." Noa said, keeping eye contact with Tyrowe "Your guessing is impeccable, Noa. Now, hand me Stith and you'll leave with your life." Tyrowe said, extended his hand. Noa backed up and threw his arms out in a guarding position "Never. I won't let you take her." He said, Tyrowe shook his head "Must we go through this again Noa? You cannot run for long." He said, Noa turned to Stith "Leave now, I'll hold him off. You must go." He said "Are you crazy? You need my help." Stith said, Noa shook his head "You can't, this is my battle. Leave now." He said then turned towards Tyrowe. Stith nodded and ran off to the back door of the house and left, she hoped he'd be okay.

"Trying to save her by sacrificing yourself are we?" Tyrowe said "I'll never let you take her back!" Noa barked "Face it Noa, she's mine. When those children are born, I'll kill Stith and raise them on my own, teaching them how to use their powers. No one can handle us, the Mantrin race will be stronger than ever. Entire planets will fall to our power! We shall be the new order of the universe, don't you want to be a part of that Noa?" Tyrowe told him "So that's why Reya killed herself, she didn't want to be a part of your plan. Neither do I, I'll die before I accept a future like that!" Noa shouted "Reya. I can't believe your still in pain over that bitch! She was weak, just like you! She was just a vessel to me, just like Stith." Noa's eyes widened in anger "How could you say that! She loves you, and your ripping that to pieces!" Tyrowe laughed "Love? You actually think I love Stith? You wish! I think you're the one with a feeling towards her." He said, Noa didn't reply "Enough of this, if you wanna battle, lets battle" Tyrowe drew his gun "Have at you!" he shouted, the two Mantrins ran at each other while firing their guns, missing by very few margins. Noa tackled Tyrowe to the ground, causing them both to lose their weapons. Noa got on top of Tyrowe and threw a punch, hitting Tyrowe to the left of his jaw. Tyrowe psychically pushed Noa off of him, sending him flying towards the far back wall. Noa got back up and raised his arms up, several chairs lifted into the air, Noa sent them towards Tyrowe. Tyrowe was tagged in the head by one, sending him reeling back, he defended against the others. Tyrowe used his psychics to make his gun jump back into his hand , he ran to the side and fired while Noa ran for cover. He ducked into another room, gunshots barely missing his body "Damn!" he cursed at himself, Tyrowe laughed "You can't win Noa! Give up before you wind up dead!" he yelled "Tyrowe began sneaking towards the room he ducked in. "Your gonna have to kill me Tyrowe, I'll never give up!" he yelled in response, Noa had to think of a way to take him out. Tyrowe froze as he heard someone come in "Stith, are you…..Oh my God!" She yelled, it was Akima, Tyrowe recognized the voice. He snuck around the corner and peeked over towards her, she was looking at the damage. Tyrowe came up behind Akima and put his arm around her neck and pointed the gun at her temple with his free hand. "T-Tyrowe?!" She stuttered "That's right, Akima. Your Stith's friend, I'll need you." He said, then shouted towards the room Noa was in "Unless you want this pretty humans head blown off, I suggest you surrender!" Tyrowe threatened. Noa's eyes widened as he peeked out the room, Tyrowe was holding a human hostage. "Shit! He's got a hostage." He said to himself, then noticed the gun laying on the ground. If he could just get that human away from him. "Alright Tyrowe, you win, I'm coming out!"

Noa had gotten out of the room, he stood in front of Tyrowe with his arms in the air. "Get over there!" Tyrowe said, pushing Akima to Tyrowe. "Now what Tyrowe?" Noa said, his palm was aimed outward towards the gun. "Now? It's game over for you Noa." He pointed the gun towards Noa's head "I don't play games!" Noa said, just then he pulled the gun to his hand with his kinesis. He pointed the gun at Tyrowe while pushing Akima to run, the two combatants fired at each other as they ran in the opposite direction. Tyrowe took a hit in the arm. Noa took Akima to a safe position "Stay here." He said, she nodded in agreement. Noa walked out, gun ready he checked the room, empty? Behind Noa, Tyrowe wrapped his arms around Noa, choking him and causing him to drop his gun. Noa tried to pry the Mantrin's arms from his neck with no avail. Noa dropped to one knee "You know what they say about a Mantrin getting it's leg broken?" Tyrowe used his powerful leg and kicked Noa's leg, snapping it clean in two, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Tyrowe drew his gun "They say, you put it out of it's misery." Tyrowe aimed the gun at Noa's head. "No!" yelled Akima as she ran out of her cover and tackled Tyrowe. "Annoying female!" Tyrowe said, back-handing her in the face, sending her to the ground. He went up to Akima and kicked her in the stomach, knocking any air she had out of her lungs. She grasped her stomach and coughed for air, Tyrowe grabbed Akima by her hair and gave her a punch to the face, knocking her unconscious as her head bounced onto the ground. Noa was holding his broken leg, groaning in pain. Tyrowe went up to Noa and pointed the gun at him after he picked it up again. Tyrowe squeezed the trigger, Noa closed his eyes. Tyrowe froze, then released the trigger "I have a better idea for you Noa. I'll let you live, for now." Tyrowe said as he holstered his gun, then picking up Noa's gun as a safety precaution. He took Akima and dragged her over to Noa, then he looked for a camera. After finding one, he came back "This is what you humans call a 'Kodak moment'." He took a picture.

Stith ran down the streets of New New York, she spotted someone familiar. It was Cale, she walked up to him "Cale!" she said, Cale turned his head and looked at Stith, he walked towards her "Hey Stith, what's up?"

"Tyrowe's gone crazy, he's fighting Noa right now in the house." She explained "Inside the hou…Akima!" Cale shouted, realizing that she went back to the house to see if Stith was there, Akima had gotten worried from not seeing her in so long. They ran towards the house, 20 mins later they arrived. Cale and Stith stepped in through broken door, the house was trashed. There was blood on the ground "Oh God." Cale said, Stith was saying the same in her mind. Stith examined it, she rubbed the blood on her fingers and sniffed it. "Human." She said to herself, Akima. "Who's is it?" Cale asked, Stith decided not to tell him "I don't know." She said, then she noticed a picture with a piece of tape holding it to the wall. Stith went over and looked at it. It was Akima and Noa, Akima looked unconscious and bleeding while Noa was holding his leg and bleeding from the mouth, both looking defeated. She flipped it to the other side, there was writing on it. "Stith, meet me at the Yeterman Warehouse. Your friends are waiting. Come alone. Love, Tyrowe." It said, Cale came over and looked at the picture. "I never liked that Tyrowe guy in the first place." He said "Now what?" Stith looked at the ground. "Now. Now I have to confront Tyrowe by myself." She said as she began to leave "Wait Stith. He took Akima too, there has to be something I can do to help?" Stith turned back "As a matter of fact, there is." She said, she came up with a plan………

**_Judgement Day_**

Tyrowe paced in front of his hostages slowly, eagerly anticipating the return of his 'love'. Noa and Akima sat, bound to chairs by rope. Noa was bleeding from all the cuts on his face. "I'll hunt you down until the day I die, Tyrowe." Noa yelled "Noa, I highly doubt your even gonna leave this warehouse with your life, so I suggest you pipe down." Tyrowe threatened, Noa spat some blood out of his mouth that was accumulating in it "Stith will never come back to you! She knows you now, she'll never come back to scum like you!" Tyrowe walked over to Noa and pistol whipped him in the face, creating another gash for Noa to bleed from "She can, and she will. Stith still loves me, she'll come back. If she doesn't oblige, then you two die." Tyrowe replied, Noa spat at Tyrowe "Leave the human out of this! She has nothing to do with this, let her go!" Noa yelled "Oh, but she has a big part in this, isn't that right Akima?" Tyrowe said, turning his head towards her, she was barely conscious. Akima was bleeding a little and had tape over her mouth, Tyrowe lifted her chin and aimed her face towards his "Your Stith best friend, you have everything to do with this." Tyrowe said, then licked the blood off her face slowly, Akima tried to move away from Tyrowe's tongue, but to no avail "You are sick, you know that?!" Noa yelled, Tyrowe dropped Akima's chin and looked over at Noa "I just love the taste of human blood. So warm, so delicious. Don't worry, I won't kill your friend, yet. Me and her need some quality time first." He said smiling evilly. Then a beep emitted from his tracker, Stith was close. "It's show time." He said, then grabbed some tape and wrapped in over Noa's beak, preventing him from speaking. "Look at the bright side Noa. You'll be able to see me and Stith together once again before you die." Tyrowe taunted, Noa struggled in his chair like he wanted to punch him. Tyrowe laughed and prepared for Stith's arrival.

Stith and Cale begin to walk over to Yeterman Warehouse, where Stith was to meet Tyrowe at to get her friends back. "Stith, are you sure about this?" Cale asked "Cale, you need to have more faith in me. It's Stith your talking to, I'll get Akima back for you." Stith reassured Cale, they had devised a plan of attack. Stith would go through the front and keep Tyrowe busy while Cale sneaked around to the back and freed the hostages. They hoped for the best as they entered the warehouse.

Stith walked in through the front of the warehouse, she saw Noa and Akima bound in chairs. She ran towards them "Are you guys okay?" she said, trying to free Akima. Tyrowe placed his hand on Stith's shoulder "So good of you to come, love." He said with his seductive smile, Stith froze and stood up, she turned around. "Get off of me Tyrowe, it's over between me and you." Stith told him "Stith, you know a little event like this can't break up true love." Tyrowe said, Stith pushed him off and drew her gun "Let my friends go, Tyrowe!" She barked, Tyrowe laughed as he inched closer to her "Stith, you could never shoot me. It's not in you to kill the ones you love." He said, getting closer and closer "I said, back off before I shoot!" Stith threatened, her hand holding the gun was trembling slightly, something she's never done before. Tyrowe took his hand and placed it on her pistol, he slowly took it away from her, never taking his eyes away from Stith who was looking back at him. Tyrowe threw the weapon away from Stith, he got close to Stith and kissed her.

Cale snuck up behind the two captives, he made sure he was out of Tyrowe's sight. He went up to Akima and began untying her, she looked behind herself and saw Cale, he put a finger up to her mouth indicating to be quiet. She nodded, and Cale set her loose. He went to Noa and untied him.

Stith didn't respond to the kiss. Tyrowe placed his hands on Stith's slightly bulging stomach "You are the mother to my children, you know I could never hurt you." Tyrowe kissed her on the cheek "When they're born, we shall raise them, teach them to harness their powers." Tyrowe kissed her on the neck "Then we shall take over this pitiful human race, no one will able to defeat us. We shall rule this New Earth as king and queen, don't you want that?" He said, Stith was shocked that he seemed to be using her. She looked down to the ground, not responding to the kisses Tyrowe have been placing on her, it felt dirty to let him do it. "No. I never want to be apart of something with you again." Stith said solemnly, Tyrowe lifted her head to see her eyes "I think you will. I'll free your friends, but you have to agree on one thing." He said, Stith looked at Tyrowe. "You have to agree to bonding." He said, Stith eyes widened. Bonding is the Mantrin form of marriage, Stith had to think about this. She has the choices of either agreeing to bond with him, ensuring the safety of her friends and give her life to Tyrowe, or reject the bond and risk the lives of Akima and Noa. Stith still loved Tyrowe, somewhere deep inside her heart that she couldn't let go, a part wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, another wanted to kill him for everything he's done. She was torn "I….I don't know." She said, looking back at the ground, Tyrowe lifted her head back up and kissed her on the mouth. "I think your friends may have a different opinion about that." Tyrowe told Stith, then brandishing his gun, he turned around and walked towards Akima and pointed the gun at her head "NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Stith shouted, she would have killed Tyrowe then and there if she had her gun. "What's it gonna be Stith? You or your friends?" Then, Akima backhanded the gun away from her head, catching Tyrowe off guard, she kicked him in the stomach sending him reeling back. Cale threw his gun to her, Akima caught it and began to fire. Tyrowe ran to cover behind a pile of boxes. "Bitch!" He said to himself, then noticed the boxes. He raised a bunch of them into the air and flung them at Akima with his kinesis. She blasted a few away before catching an onslaught of boxes to the face, knocking the gun out of her hand and she fell to the ground "Akima!" Cale yelled out, he ran towards her, only to receive a gunshot to his leg, making him stumble short of Akima. He shouted in pain "Cale!" Akima yelled, Noa couldn't help them, he was too weak to use his power and his leg was broken, so he couldn't move to physically attack him. Akima crawled to Cale, who was writhing on the ground. "No…." Stith said, looking on. She felt like she couldn't do a damn thing about this, she felt helpless to stop Tyrowe.

Tyrowe walked over to Akima and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of Cale. He backhanded her, sending Akima to the ground. He placed his foot on Akima's abdomen, causing her to be unable to move. He pointed his gun towards Akima.

Stith watched in horror as Tyrowe was about to kill Akima. "TYROWE!" she yelled, he shifted his attention towards Stith "I'll do it, just don't kill her….please." She said. Tyrowe's eyes glared at Stith, then to Akima, he took his foot off of her stomach. He walked over towards Stith "I knew you'd see it my way." He said, they locked in a kiss. Stith shot a look towards Noa, he understood. Noa used all the energy he could muster into pulling the gun that Stith was disarmed of from the ground to his hand, He aimed at Tyrowe and fired, hitting his shoulder and barely missing Stith. The couple broke the lock they had on each other, and Tyrowe went after Noa in a fit of rage. Noa fired and missed him, Tyrowe punched Noa, sending him to the ground. Ty placed his leg on the maimed Mantrin's body and continued to assault him with punches. Tyrowe got up and brandished his gun.

Stith noticed the gun Noa had dropped on the ground, she picked it back up. She looked at the two brawlers, Tyrowe had the upper hand. Stith looked over to Akima and Cale, she was starting to help Cale. Then Stith shifted her focus to the fight, Tyrowe had pulled out his gun and he was ready to fire. "I can't let him kill Noa. I must stop him." Stith thought to herself, she pulled the gun up to her sights and aimed at Tyrowe. She couldn't pull the trigger, not because the mechanism wouldn't work, but because she couldn't will herself to.

Tyrowe aimed at Noa's bloody and beaten head. "Looks like you were wrong Noa, Stith still loves me and she did come back like I said. It's too bad you won't be able to see the Mantrin race take over and become the dominant species of the universe. Don't worry, when the children are born, I'lll send Stith to you in the next world." Noa coughed up blood from his mouth 

"Stith! Pull yourself together! Shoot him!" Stith said to herself in her mind, she aimed the gun at him. "No, don't! Your making a huge mistake killing the one you love." Stith closed her eyes. "But if you don't shoot, he'll kill Noa. If you do shoot, you'll be killing your children's father. God damn it, what should I do!"

Tyrowe put the gun up to Noa's face "And when she's dead, I'll blame it all squarely on humans, raising the children's hatred for the race. It's a perfect plan. You cannot do anything about it. Do you know why you can't?"

Stith opened her eyes. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. Tyrowe looked poised to kill, If there was a time to shoot, now would be the time. "I have to kill him…No! I can't do it!"

Tyrowe smiled "You cannot do anything about it because I am better than you! Noa, today is your judgement day! When you meet Satan in the fiery pits of hell, you tell him Tyrowe sent you, BECAUSE I…" Tyrowe got up and aimed at his head

"Stith, you cannot let this happen! SHOOT!" Stith thought to herself, she aimed

"..AM…" 

"No, I can't do it!"

"…GOD!" Tyrowe said.

The trigger of a gun was squeezed, it fired……

**_Evil Intentions -Stith Saga pt 7_**

Tyrowe's eyes widened as the pain of an energy bolt going through his chest surged through his body. He looked down and touched the wound, the blood covered his fingertips. He looked behind to see the person who shot him, Stith. She held her gun straight at him, the gun had smoke coming out of the barrel. A tear ran down as she looked at Tyrowe, he stared at her for a quick second and collapsed to the ground. The shot had punctured his lung, causing him to be unable to breathe normally. Stith walked over to him and aimed her gun at Tyrowe's head "Wait." Noa said "I have to do this." He tried to get up, but fell on his broken leg. Stith helped him up "I have to give him the final blow, I've waited to long for this." He said, Stith nodded as she handed him the gun. "Tyrowe, you've caused this upon yourself for your actions. You were a great warrior, and to die on the battlefield is a great honor for a fallen Mantrin. May you find peace in the next world." Noa said as he aimed the gun at Tyrowe's heart. Tyrowe clinched his eyes shut and Stith looked away as Noa pulled the trigger. The bolt shot through his chest, puncturing his heart and killing him instantly. Stith looked at her fallen love, she was sad at her love's passing, but was also happy that he died quickly. Noa looked at Stith "He had evil intentions, but somewhere deep inside, I think he still had feelings for you." He said, Stith nodded in agreement "I loved him too." She said. She assisted Noa over to Cale and Akima, who were still helping each other out.

Stith called the paramedics from a nearby holo-phone booth and they arrived as soon as they could. The paramedics assisted Akima, Cale, Noa, and Stith to a nearby hospital where they could get healed. Akima was the lightest injured, with few minor cuts and bruises that was quickly fixed with a regeneration probe. Cale, on the other hand, had to go into surgery to repair his leg. Noa had several cuts, bruises, and a broken leg that required several hours of bone regeneration to fix. Stith came out unscathed however, Tyrowe had kept his promise on not hurting her. She watched as they wheeled Tyrowe's body into the morgue, the local poliice had questioned Stith and her friends about the events that occurred. Stith left out the events of them beforehand and told them that Tyrowe threatened to kill them. They reluctantly believed her, due to her being a Mantrin and all, but they had no hard evidence against Stith or her friends. Stith ventured to Cale's room "Hey Kimi, Cale you okay in there?" Stith asked while she knocked on the door "Yeah, come on in" Akima said, the couple broke out of their make out session as Stith knocked on the door. She walked in and sat next to them "How's the leg?" Stith asked Cale who was laying in bed with his leg propped up "It's okay, the doctor said I should be out in a few days." He informed her, Stith nodded "Look you guys, I'm so sorry about the whole Tyrowe thing. If I knew he'd be trouble from the beginning, I would have never had relations with him in the first place." She explained while looking at the ground, Akima wrapped her arm around Stith's shoulders "It's okay Stith, you didn't know. Hell, I didn't know either until he attacked me. Stith, know that I'm always here for you no matter what." She said trying to comfort Stith "Thanks Akima." She said "Well, I'm gonna go check on Noa." Stith got up and left. 

"Tyrowe. This is the one, eh? Wow, someone got you good. I thought you were supposed to be good? Oh well, when I'm done with you, you'll be untouchable. Two out of Four is not bad, I'll get Stith and Noa soon enough. Meanwhile, Reya and I will take good care of you." The Akrennian said to Tyrowe's corpse as he took him out of the morgue "Hey, what are you doing with that?" a human doctor said as he walked in.

Stith walked into Noa's room, was sleeping "Stith? What do you want?" He said, Maybe he wasn't sleeping after all. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, you were hurt pretty badly." She said as Noa opened his eyes and looked at her "Nothing a little advanced medical technology couldn't handle." He said with a little arrogance, Stith smiled. There was a heavy silence between them. Stith looked at Noa "Are you leaving since you finally got your revenge against Tyrowe?" she asked, Noa raised an eyebrow "Do I sense concern?" he said coyly, Stith sneered "Don't get any idea's buster, I was just asking." Noa laughed quietly "Well, I was thinking about leaving." He looked at Stith, she looked concerned "But I guess I can probably stay." Stith walked up closer to him "Why do you want to stay?" He shrugged "You're kinda the only person that I have as a friend on this planet. I don't like my planet anyway, too drab." Stith smiled a little and then went to a serious expression "I wouldn't care if you did anyway." She said. Noa smirked "I wouldn't either." He folded his arms. A heavy silence fell over the two. Stith felt that he wasn't on even ground with her, but they had a mutual respect for each other. She walked out of the room and waited in Cale's room.

"I was, uh, Taking this Mantrin here into autopsy, police want their evidence, you know." He said, the doctor scratched his head "Where's your ID?" The Akrennian looked around "Uh, yeah sure it's right here." He pulled out his gun and fired three times, puncturing the human's skin and splattering blood everywhere. He grabbed the dead human and placed his corpse in one of the body storages. "Sorry pal, But curiosity killed the human." He said as he slid the body in. The Akrennian wheeled Tyrowe's body off.

Stith walked into Cale's hospital room. Akima and Cale were there, making idle chatter. "Hey guys, I don't know if you guys know this…." Stith said as she grabbed a seat and sat down "..but I'm….well, pregnant." Akima looked shocked "Wow! That's…….Wow! I'm mean…..Wow!" she said, Akima was never big on words "Congratulations Stith! Who's the lucky father?" Cale said. Stith looked up at him "Tyrowe was….until he died." Akima and Cale looked down "Oh….I'm sorry Stith." Akima said, feeling a little sad for her but also remembering what he'd done to everyone. Stith was about to pipe up when a New Earth (Or Bob, If you want to get technical about it) Police officer came in the room "Don't you know how to knock?" Stith said to the officer "I'm sorry for the interruption, but do you happen to know a Mantrin named Tyrowe?" he asked, Stith nodded "Well, we have a report here that his body has been stolen. A dead doctor was found in his place after he failed to check in." he told the group. Stith got up "What do you mean 'Gone'? How could that have happened?" She said with slight anger in her voice "Well, an Akrennian was reported wheeling out a body. No description was available however." He replied. The mere mention of the race 'Akrennian' threw her back to the memory of Preed, the evil son of a bitch that betrayed everyone on the Valkyrie and almost killed Gune and herself. Not to mention that he sold out to the Drej along with 'Captain' Korso. How dare someone like that would defile Tyrowe's body. "Damn it, don't you people have any leads!" Stith yelled "Ma'am, we're doing all we can to find the culprit. There's no need to raise your…" "Voice!? I'm not raising my voice! Why the hell are you even talking to me right now? Go find that Akrennian!!" Stith yelled.

"Here, lets set you up on this table." The Akrennian grunted as he put Tyrowes cold lifeless body on a table. The room was very high tech, he had several computers on another table, with data running across the screen and compiling data. Various liquids were set in order, Tyrowes' body was set on a operating table. A huge selection of medical saws were laid on a tray, they were obviously not clean due to the dry blood covering the edge of most of the blades. Metal pieces were piled onto the ground. The Akrennian placed latex gloves onto his slim hands "Well, the sooner we get started, the sooner I can get my revenge." He said to himself. He picked one of the various saws and started it up, a mechanical whir sound filled the lab. "The crew will never know what hit them once they see you my friend."

Approximately four months later, The NEPD still has not found Tyrowe, or a single stitch of clues. Akima and Cale helped Stith with the weapons store, they felt she needed help due to her pregnancy. Stith, of course, hated the idea because it made her feel weak. They managed to talk her into it however, after fighting about it several times. Noa crashed at the household, he also helped Stith out, but he also delved into the investigation of Tyrowes' disappearance. He had about as much success as the police did, unfortunately.

At the gun store, Stith and her 'helpers' began to lock up. "Akima, come on, the alarm's gonna activate in thirty seconds." Stith said, holding the door open. Cale was waiting outside in the rain. "Okay, just hold on a sec!" Akima said, quickly hustling her things together. She ran out the door with her purse stuffed with her personal items. "Jesus, Stith. Couldn't you just wait for me to be ready?" Akima asked "Well, try to be prepared next time Akima." Stith replied with a shrug. They began to walk off when Stith put her hand on the wall and stopped "What's the matter Stith?" Cale asked "Uh, I think it's time." She said "Time for what?" Akima replied "For the baby! What the hell else do you think I'm talking about!?" Stith yelled as she went down to one leg. "Quick, call 911!" Akima shouted to Cale, he went over to the door. "It's locked." He said "Open the door!" Akima said frantically "I can't! It's locked, what's the number combination Stith?!" He asked, Stith gritted her teeth "6…2..45..rrrrggh, 3!" she said, her breathing was a little labored. Cale punched the numbers in and opened the door as the alarm chimed. He ran in and got onto the phone "Emergency, contact me to the local hospital in my area." He said, the operator contacted him to the hospital down a few blocks from their location. "What's the emergency?" the female human operator asked "We've got a pregnant Mantrin here about to give birth! That's what's the emergency!" he said frantically "Calm down sir, we'll send an ambulance to your location." The operator said as she locked in on the location of the call. Cale hung up quickly, and ran back outside to Stith and Akima. Stith was sitting down and taking slow breaths while Akima tried to calm her down. "Is the ambulance coming Cale?" Akima asked as she turned her head towards him. Cale walked over to them "Yeah it's on the way, hold on Stith." He said "Hold on!? I am holding on! You hold on!" She yelled "Calm down Stith! Remember slow breaths." Akima reminded her "Oh shut up with that crap, Akima!" she shouted, she groaned in pain. The sound of an ambulance got closer and closer until they finally arrived. The paramedics got out "Is this her?" one asked "Are there other Mantrins giving birth in this general vicinity, moron!?" Stith shouted back. The others got a stretcher "Can you get up?" a medic asked, Stith nodded as she got up with Cale and Akima assisting her. They got her onto the stretcher and wheeled her to the back of the ambulance "One, two, three, lift!" one of the medics said as they all lifted the Mantrin into the inside, they groaned for a second as they lifted her up. "Only one of you can come along, it'll be too crowded for any more." The male paramedic said "I'll go, Cale, meet me at the hospital ok?" Akima piped up "Sure, I'll be there as quick as I can." He said giving her a quick kiss. Akima went inside along with one other medic, the other two got inside the front and started the ambulance. They drove off, leaving Cale on the street and sirens blaring. 

A few minutes later, they got to the hospital. The paramedics got Stith onto a stretcher and hauled her off to the maternity ward. Akima ran along side Stith and the doctors. "Don't worry Stith, everything's gonna be okay. Your babies are gonna be beautiful." Akima reassured her. Stith would have smiled if it wasn't for the pain of labor that filled her body. "Aggh, whatever Akima!" she replied.

Cale ran to the hospital as fast as he could, he was very well built so a run like that caused very little strain, but slipping on the rain softened ground made it hard. He finally got to the hospital and went to the maternity ward. He was stopped by a few nurses "Sir, you have to wait, you can't go in without permission!" One of them said "But I..rrrrr, ok." Cale said, he sat down in the waiting room. He picked up a magazine and started reading, his hands were visibly shaking. He then got up and went to a phone booth in the hall and contacted Noa "Hello?" he answered "Hey Noa, Stith is at the hospital right now and she's in labor, you should probably come down here." He said "No way! Which one?" Noa replied. Cale told him the location and hung up. Akima walked out into the waiting room. Cale wrapped his arms around her quickly "How is she?" he asked "She's fine….well, except that she's having a baby." She replied "What's gonna be the name of the little tyke?" Cale responded, Akima thought about it and shrugged "I don't know, Stith never told me."

Several hours of laboring later, the painful task was almost done. "Come on Stith! Just one more push!" the doctor said, Stith growled in pain and pushed her child out. The child was finally born. Stith relaxed a little as sweat dripped down her face, the doctor removed the umbilical cord. Stith closed her eyes as the pain passed slowly, she never realized giving birth was such a painful process. She quickly went to sleep while the doctors cleaned up the child.

Stith was later taken to a normal hospital room. Akima and Cale first went to see her kid. He had blue eyes, slightly grayish skin, perky ears, and looked about to be near one and a half feet long. "Wow, Stith beat us to it. Never thought this would happen, at least until after we had a kid of our own." Akima piped up. Cale's eyes widened "Wha.. wh.. Why.. you wanna…." He sputtered out, Akima smiled "You're always a master with words, Cale."

"Awaken Tyrowe, awaken." The Akrennian said to the lifeless body, it began to move. Tyrowe's eyes shot open and sat up on the operating table. "Can you here me Tyrowe?" The Akrennian asked, Ty nodded slowly "Good. From here on, you shall serve me and only me, do you understand?" Tyrowe looked at him "Yes." He said in a mechanical voice. His body had to be half reconstructed, his chest had armor plating on in that melded to the rib cage. Tyrowe had wings on his back, not the skin ones, but LIGHTwings. Energy wings that was connected to the back and having several created nerves hooked to his brain to make use of the wings. "Good, We've made progress. Stand." The Akrennian said, Tyrowe rose to his feet. Tyrowe had a sullen, but robotic look on his face. "With you and Reya at my side, nothing can stop me from killing the crew of the Valkyrie. I'll teach them to never mess with family." He thought……

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Special Thanks to all those who've rated, reviewed, skimmed, or whatever through my story. I've enjoyed writing them as much as like hearing from you, the reader. If you would like to, please rate my story my stories. This goes out to ALL the Titan AE Fanfic writers out there, and don't worry, you can expect more of 'The Stith Saga'. Double thanks to Emambu for helping me out, you're too cool. **


End file.
